The door closed and there was silence
by TroppoPrincess
Summary: What transpired between episode 2.07 and 2.08... First fanfic, so please excuse any fanfic faux pas! Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: These characters were created by Julian Fellowes not by me. They belong to him. I am very curious about what transpired between episode 2.07 and 2.08 that allowed Branson to still be working at Downton Abbey after the attempted elopement with Sybil. So I have imagined that situation here. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

The door closed and there was silence.

_**Tom**_

His heart was racing as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Had that really just happened? One minute she was there, the next – a confrontation with her sisters, and in a moment, they were all gone.

His heart was still racing. And breaking… ever so slightly.

He knew the chances of them being together were always slim, but the closer they got to Scotland, the more he'd let himself be excited – about Sybil, the love he had for her and the future that he was only now – finally – allowing himself to glimpse, to imagine, and to make plans for.

He lay down on the bed.

He wasn't sure if he'd sleep tonight, but there was nothing else to do. He felt empty. Staring at the wallpaper on the ceiling, he didn't know if five minutes or five hours had gone by.

He wasn't sure if he'd slept or not, but when the sun came up in a clear spring dawn, he knew it was time to leave.

_**Sybil**_

Her sisters bundled her down the steps and into the night. She barely registered that there was someone else in the motor. She was miserable. Miserable, and embarrassed, for herself and for Tom.

She had never more keenly felt like the youngest sister. Disempowered. Bossed around. She hated the feeling, and she hated being taken away from him.

She sat miserably as her sister started the motor and turned it around. The trip back to Downton was quiet – everyone was tired and no one was willing to break the silence.

She fell asleep briefly against the window and woke when her head gave it a nasty bump. Finally they pulled into the long drive leading to the garage. The sun wasn't up, but dawn wasn't far off. The air was clear as she walked from the garage to the house. She wasn't sure if the goosebumps that ran down her arms were from the cool morning air, or the darkness that had descended over her mind.

**Chapter 1 – The First Day**

_**Sybil**_

Sybil woke, rolling over and glancing towards the drapes. By her reckoning, it was mid morning. So she'd managed to sleep for a few hours, but she didn't feel any better. Her first priority was to talk with Mary.

She quickly rang the bell for Anna, who helped her dress and hastily unpack her bags. The most important thing was to make sure Mamma and Pappa didn't find out that anything had transpired – at least not yet.

Hurrying downstairs, she found Mary in the dining room.

"Mary," she said. "Can we go for a walk when you finish your breakfast?"

"Of course, darling," she said, motioning for Carson to bring Sybil a cup of tea.

Sybil drank the tea, then followed Mary out to the garden. She started, "Mary, I don't know what to say about last night…"

"Sybil, for once I'm lost for words too. I don't know what to say about last night. I'm just glad that nothing happened – that is one good thing – but I honestly don't know what to tell Pappa," Mary said.

"Do you think it's necessary to tell Pappa?"

"I honestly don't know. Part of me wants Pappa to charge Branson with kidnap and set him before a magistrate—"

"Oh you can't do that!" Sybil interrupted.

"Oh Sybil, calm down and let me finish," Mary said. "Part of me… wants to see him punished. He had no right to speak with you in a familiar manner, let alone tell you he loves you and suggest that you run off together.

"The OTHER part of me doesn't want to see Pappa hurt. He's been through a very rough time. He's unhappy about his position since the war. He was so very worried about Matthew, and he's only just getting back to being himself."

Mary stopped and turned around to Sybil.

"I just don't want to see him hurt any further. And Sybil, to hear about what you did last night, well… You do know it will be his undoing."

Sybil nodded her acknowledgement and looked at the ground.

"Yes. Yes I do know Mary. I don't know what to do either. Tom will bring the motor back, and I'm sure he will expect to leave. I know I can't go with him now. You were right – there will be a time and a way to bring this up with Pappa. And now is not the time. But what will I say to him when he comes back?"

Mary smiled the hint of a smile. Perhaps it wasn't going to be so hard to change Sybil's mind after all.

"I haven't had time to think it through in great detail," Mary began. "But I guess Branson must stay, otherwise Pappa will want to know what happened to make him leave in such a hurry. I'm sure Branson feels incredibly uncomfortable about the whole affair, I'm sure it won't be long until he decides to resign anyway."

"What are you going to say to him?" asked Sybil.

"To Branson? Not much. But I will make it clear to him that he's not welcome here, and that it would be in his best interests to seek employment elsewhere, and soon – otherwise I will tell Pappa all that I know," Mary said.

Sybil was quiet.

"Sybil dear?" Sybil looked up.

"What are you going to say to him?" asked Mary.

"To Tom? I don't know. I really don't know Mary. I love him, I'm certain of it. It seemed so clear for just a moment, but now I don't know what to say or what to do. It's like my thoughts have gone dark, foggy I guess, and the whole world with it," Sybil said.

Mary took Sybil's hand and rubbed it with true affection.

"Everything will be alright Sybil. Rest on it for a few days," she said. "With the passage of time, things that seemed insurmountable suddenly become a little clearer, and you'll know better what to do. In the meantime, I don't think you should visit the garage for a while."

And with that, Mary led Sybil back to the house.

_**Tom**_

Tom drove the motor up the drive towards the house. He was troubled. He didn't know what reception would be waiting for him once he got to the garage – he wasn't sure if Lord Grantham would send Carson to dismiss him on the spot, or if they would prolong his misery and make him wait before he was to discover his fate.

But there was one thing he knew for certain – he would be leaving Downton Abbey today.

And he honestly didn't mind. It didn't concern him to be dismissed with no reference. Driving was a job he'd taken many years ago now, but the world was becoming different for people in the working classes, and he was determined not to let the opportunity to change his life pass him by.

But he had wanted Sybil by his side when he ventured out into this new world, and this morning, that dream seemed further away than ever.

He drove up to the garage – the doors were closed and there didn't seem to by anyone waiting outside. He stopped the motor briefly to open the doors, before driving the car in. Once the car was parked, he closed the garage doors again. While a confrontation was inevitable, there was no point in advertising he was back.

He set about cleaning up the car, which was showing the wear and tear of being on the longest drive of its life. He might be harbouring resentment about his situation, his life and especially a certain few inhabitants of Downton Abbey, but he'd kept this car well tended for the past five and a half years and wasn't about to let standards slip now.

As always when he was working on the motor, his mind wandered. He went through the motions cleaning up the car while he thought about what he should do next. He wanted to stay close to Sybil, but wasn't sure if and how that would be possible. Lord Grantham rightly could order him off the estate and its keepings, including Downton village. There was no point staying in Ripon as it was too far away and he was sure Sybil's keen-eyed sisters would not be allowing her to take many trips into town alone.

Time ticked by as his impossible thoughts turned over and over in his mind, when he was suddenly roused from his work by the garage doors rattling as they were opened.

"Oh you are there, Mr Branson." It was one of the kitchen boys.

"Mr Carson has sent me out to tell you Lord Grantham needs to be driven to Ripon at noon. Mrs Patmore will pack you a sandwich. He expects to return around three," he said.

"I'm… I'm sorry, did you just say Lord Grantham needs to be driven to Ripon?" Tom asked.

"Yes, that's right Mr Branson. Mr Pratt has taken Lady Grantham to the society meeting in the village so you will have to take His Lordship."

Tom was baffled.

"Excellent, I will be ready for His Lordship then," he said and the kitchen boy returned to the house.

"Well, it looks like it will be death by torture then," he muttered to himself and retreated to his cottage to put on his uniform.

_**Mary**_

As the afternoon slowly faded into the evening, Mary sat on the bench in the garden watching the spring evening creep in. Her mind wasn't at ease. Her mind had, in fact, not been at ease since she found the note on Sybil's mantelpiece the night before.

She loved her little sister dearly. Despite her foray into nursing, Sybil was innocent, sweet and a little too naïve. In hindsight, Mary could see that she was perfect pickings for someone like that damn chauffeur to come along and persuade her to make stupid decisions. Honestly, she asked herself. Who did he think he was?

In Mary's ordered world, everyone knew their place and stayed there. That's just how life was; the boundaries were black and white.

Mary glanced at the small fob watch she kept in her pocket. By her reckoning, Carson would ring the dinner bell in the next 20 minutes. From her position in the garden, she'd seen Pappa return from Ripon in the car driven by Branson, so she knew he would be on the grounds. If she wanted to confront him, it was now or never.

She stood up and brushed down her coat, then made her way quickly toward the garage. She could hear bangs and other muffled noises coming from inside before she reached it, so she knew he was there. She walked up to the door and called out.

"Branson!" She knew her voice was cold and businesslike, and it commanded attention.

After a moment's silence, he spoke.

"Yes m'lady." And a second later, he walked slowly out from behind the motor. Coming forward, his shoulders were squared and his chin held high. Mary moved a few steps into the garage.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night. Of course you know that I am displeased at what took place. The reputations you put at risk – Sybil's, not to mention that of our family. But what I really want to know is – what on earth were you thinking?"

He started at her unblinkingly for a moment, before he began.

"Lady Mary. I have worked for this family for the past five and a half years. In that time, I have been polite and respectful. I sit at the front of this vehicle, taking you places, keeping you safe while you're on the road.

"You sit in that vehicle talking about your life of privilege, and you believe wholeheartedly that you deserve to be in your position based solely on your right of birth. You don't see me driving you, and when you have noticed me, you only notice someone who enhances your life in some way – a commodity, something you own, if you will. I know everything about you, while you know nothing about me."

"I don't think that's—," Mary began.

"I haven't finished," he said, raising his voice slightly.

"From the first day I started working for your family, however, Lady Sybil noticed me. She spoke to me. She treated me with respect and dignity, and she truly humbled me. We have become acquainted over a long time, and the longer I have known her, the more I love her for the person she is – someone who has true humanity," he said.

He paused a moment, looking down and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry M'lady. That is all I will say. Lady Sybil and I do not share much in our lives, and to say anymore would be to give away the last of the connection we've shared."

He looked up at her then, with the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Not to mention that I think, quite frankly, that anything else is none of your business."

Mary was taken aback. Shocked, mostly, that a member of the staff dared to speak with her like that. It was so unusual in fact, that she had no idea what to say next.

Robbed of her ability to produce a quick comeback, she said, "I spoke with Lady Sybil this morning. She's quite upset and confused, and will be resting for the next few days. She knows that I've come to talk with you, and she didn't pass any message. So you may interpret that as you like."

Branson continued with his steely glare. Mary quietly cleared her throat.

"Lord and Lady Grantham are still oblivious to what happened last night, and I think it's better kept that way. I have my reasons, and they're not for a servant to know. Suffice to say that Pappa does not need a scandal to deal with right now.

"So I am granting you my patience. I am very happy to inform you that my patience is entirely finite. So you have a month to find another situation and leave quietly and appropriately. And in the meantime, I will continue to counsel Sybil, and I would advise you to keep away from her."

Then she turned abruptly on her heel and walked back to the house. As she entered the door, the dinner gong rang.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the feedback about Chapter 1. Since then my computer had died, I am now writing on a very small netbook. I have tried to ensure there are no spelling / grammatical errors, if there are, please excuse me. _

**Chapter 2 – The First Week**

_**Edith**_

Edith sat quietly in the small library. Sybil was sitting not far away, pretending to read a book, and Edith was conscious of preserving the silence.

Since Sybil had run away, Edith and Mary had launched an unofficial vigil-come-guard over Sybil. At first Edith was worried about Sybil's spirits, which weren't greatly improved, and she still didn't seem to want to talk to anyone.

Edith knew that Mary's vigil was purely to keep Sybil from running out to the garage at the first unguarded opportunity.

Over the past week, Edith had noticed a pattern with Sybil – she had taken to sitting quietly here in the library, wandering around the house, or simply staying in her room. Her parents thought she was still recovering from her 'illness', an opinion that Edith and Mary hadn't promoted but hadn't corrected either. .

Edith heard Sybil sigh, and out of the corner of her eye watched her sit a little straighter and gave her skirt an industrious brush.

"Edith? What are you reading?" Sybil asked.

Edith lifted her head and turned to Sybil. "Oh just one of Pappa's journals. About farming. I still find it all so interesting," Edith said.

"Mmm," Sybil responded absentmindedly.

"Sybil? What is it?" Edith asked, putting the journal aside. "Do you want to talk?"

Sybil smiled wanly. She walked over and sat down next to Edith. "You know, before the war I couldn't ever imagine you saying those words, or me taking you up on the offer," Sybil said.

"But yes. I want to talk," she said. "Tell me honestly. Do you think I was being stupid? To run away, to fall in love, to want a different life? I… I know exactly what I think, and I stand by my decision, but what do _you_ think?" Sybil asked.

Edith paused for a moment. She knew exactly what she thought but she'd never expected to be asked to articulate it. How to tell Sybil? Her twinge of jealousy that Sybil had found someone she loved, who loved her so obviously. Her admiration of Sybil's bravery, and her shame that it took her little sister to stand up to the family – something she herself wouldn't have the courage to do.

"I… I don't think you were being _entirely_ stupid," Edith said. "Just a _little_ stupid," she smiled.

"It really wasn't right of you to run away in the middle of the night. Whatever you decide to do in your life, you owe it to Mamma and Pappa to tell them, not to sneak off and do it.

"Do I think it was stupid of you to fall in love? Well… No," Edith said.

"I'd never admit it to Mary, but I'd like to find someone to share my life with. Probably not such an extreme version of love as yours though – I might look beyond the grounds of Downton for a start!" Edith said with a laugh.

Sybil half smiled, but looked a little hurt.

"In all seriousness," Edith continued. "It's hard for us. We have no real fortune of our own. We're supposed to find a rich titled husband or bust. It does seem a little ridiculous…"

Sybil looked at Edith.

"If there was one thing I'd decided," Sybil said, "It was – and still is – that I don't _need_ this life," Sybil said. "I don't need someone to dress me or cook for me. I can look after myself and I've done it before. In fact, giving up that is the least of my concerns," Sybil said.

Edith leant forward and placed her hand on Sybil's arm.

"Then what are your worries?" Edith asked, giving her an encouraging look and a little rub on the arm.

"Mamma and Pappa. Disappointing them. But mostly… not being able to see any of my family and friends. Not being accepted as a member of this family any more. Not being welcome at Downton," Sybil said, trying to control the waver in her voice.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I love Tom. I'm convinced of that. He understands me, and I understand him. I've never been worried about class and fortune. In him I see a man who will love me, surprise me and challenge me for the rest of my life. So I want to spend it with him."

As Sybil said these words, her voice became a little shaky, and she gave a little laugh.

"Look at us, Edith. Bosom buddies. Disclosing our deepest secrets. Who would have though it would ever happen?"

Edith gave her a small smile and stood up.

"I promise, no matter what happens, that you will never be cut off from me. And, although can't speak for Mary and Mamma, I highly doubt they will ever deny you as their flesh and blood. Pappa may hold a grudge – you know how it is, he takes these things so personally."

Sybil nodded her agreement. Edith continued.

"You have to follow your heart. I think when people say the world is changing, that they are right. There is no point spending a life being miserable when women especially, now have the opportunity to make more decisions about their lives.

"If I was in your position, I don't know if I would be brave enough to marry him. But I'm not. And you have always had more courage and conviction than I have. It's up to you to make the decision about your future, and whatever you decide, I will do my best to be there for you."

Edith walked over to the table picked up a book. It was so easy to say all this out loud, but when it came to it, she just wasn't sure she Sybil would ever be able to do what she wanted to do. Sybil was right to be worried and confused. But, she didn't need convincing that Sybil was the best person to decide Sybil's future.

"I'll see you upstairs," Edith said and left the library.

_**Sybil**_

Sybil sat on the lounge by the window, deep in thought. In truth, she felt a little numb. As clear as her feelings had been the night she decided to elope with Tom, and the weeks, months and years previous spent trying to think through those feelings thoroughly – she'd never felt that her future was murkier, more opaque, or more out-of-reach than it was now.

Despite her sisters worrying about her mood, everywhere she went she knew her 'guardians' were watching her, making sure she didn't run out to the garage for a clandestine visit with Tom. She knew Mary was determined to change her mind.

Now, she wasn't so sure about Edith.

It had been a week since she eloped. She hadn't seen Tom since she returned. More than anything, she wanted to see him, to steal a quiet moment with him, to kiss him once again like she had before…

But for the first time in her life, she was afraid.

Afraid of her own failure. Afraid that he would be disappointed in her. And afraid of disappointing herself.

She'd given him, and herself, such hope. And that was now dashed. She was so disappointed in herself for failing so easily, and she couldn't imagine what he must think of her. Before they'd finally made plans to leave Downton together last week, she'd resisted his questions for weeks – months even.

Now it felt like they were back at the starting line and right now, she didn't know if she had the energy to go through all that again.

She wanted to see him when she had an answer. She just had to determine what that answer was.

_**Tom**_

Tom sat in his cottage, the end of another long day. There had been quite a few comings and goings from the house over the past week. Driving guests as well as the family, and maintaining the two cars, was a big job.

Add to that the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Sybil, and he was exhausted.

He hadn't seen her since that night last week. It almost physically hurt him to know that she was in the house that he could see from the window of his cottage, and he couldn't see her. Worse yet, he couldn't do anything to change that.

He imagined her sisters keeping vigil over her, and he overheard conversations in the motor about her. Obviously, Lady Mary and Lady Edith spoke guardedly in front of him, or not at all. But he was certain they hadn't mentioned the affair to Lord Grantham or Lady Grantham, or old Lady Grantham for that matter, as they spoke about Sybil quite freely.

It seemed everyone was concerned that she wasn't getting over illness as quickly as they thought she would. So at least he knew that's how they'd explained it.

Tom took Lady Mary's threat seriously. He knew she was not a woman to be trifled with. She wielded a lot of power within the house, being a favourite of both her mother and her father, so he knew she was serious when she said he had a month to sort himself out and leave.

He had started the process of seeking a new position, and he was determined to stop driving. Some of his friends back in Ireland were actively involved in the troubles, but with Sybil on his mind every waking minute, he wasn't so sure he wanted to be reckless when it came to his wellbeing and his life.

His mam was in the habit of posting him copies of the _Evening Telegraph_ every now and then. As he was paging through the paper a couple of days previous, he'd noticed an advertisement seeking junior writers for the publication. He liked the Evening Telegraph, with its nationalist focus and reputation for reporting the news with integrity.

On a whim he'd written a letter and drafted an article to demonstrate his ability – which was rough at best, but the advertisement has said it was a junior position, similar to an apprenticeship, it seemed. He'd sent it off the next morning.

It wasn't until after he'd sent his application in that he really considered whether he could be a journalist. The more he thought about it, the more he did think he'd suit the profession, so he was quite happy that he'd applied. Regardless, it was unlikely that he would hear anything back from the _Evening Telegraph_ for a week or two at the earliest.

He had to start making plans. He needed to talk to Sybil, and he didn't want to wait any longer.

Later that evening after the staff meal, Tom stayed on downstairs rather than returning to the cottage. He actually didn't mind doing this – it amused him to see how everyone interacted, this group of disparate people who were drawn together by the family they served.

As the evening wore on, staff drifted in an out until it was just himself and Anna left downstairs. Mrs Patmore and Mrs Hughes had both entrusted the locking up to Anna.

"Mr Branson," Anna said, rousing Tom from the book he was reading. He looked up.

"I just wanted to say, that I think that it was quite courageous of you and Lady Sybil to do what you did."

Tom was speechless for a split second, and swallowed hard before responding.

"Anna, I'm not quire sure what you're talking about," he said.

"Yes, you do, Mr Branson. I'm talking about last week, and when you Lady Sybil eloped."

"I didn't realise it was such general knowledge," Tom said.

"Oh it isn't," Anna said with a smile. "You probably haven't had much time to think about it, but if you did, you'd wonder how Lady Mary got into Lady Sybil's locked room... And once I knew what happened, I didn't want to be left behind. I was with the young Ladies when they found you at the Inn," she said.

"Oh. I was most definitely unaware of that," Tom said. "And I thank you for your words. Though they make very little difference to me at this moment. While Lady Mary hasn't betrayed me to His Lordship, she has told me to leave here within the month, and I've no other choice but to do it."

"I'm guessing you haven't seen Lady Sybil?" Anna asked.

"No, I haven't. I don't want to force her as I know she must be upset. And her sisters seem to have appointed themselves her personal bodyguards," Tom said.

"Oh, yes, of course they have," Anna said. She gathered the dress she was mending and stood up. "Well, I was going to go upstairs. How much longer were you planning on staying here, Mr Branson? I may have to insist you leave!" she said with a smile.

"Not long, I'm sorry Anna. I just wanted to read this chapter – I've almost finished it. It's so much easier to read under these electric lights than by the lantern in my cottage," Tom said.

"Oh, of course. Well, I'll just take this dress over to the laundry, so you have about five more minutes," Anna said.

"Thank you Anna, I'll likely be gone before you get back," Tom said.

Anna walked down the hallway and outside toward the laundry. When he heard the door click in the hallway, he gathered up his book and left the dining room in the opposite direction.


End file.
